bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Conception Wiki:Staff Guides
Greetings staff members! If you are new to the new staff system or new to being a staff member, you can visit this page to have a look at some important documents that will help you throughout your BCoW Staff career, such as templates for official warnings and ratings, among other things. Official Warnings To be approved as an Official Warning, aside from being be given by a staff member in the Police Department, a warning must consist of four parts: 1. Specifically indicating why the recipient has gotten a warning, i.e. what rules were broken. 2. Stating what the recipient has done to break the rule (e.g. if the recipient was warned for user harassment, you should specify who the recipient harassed, and what messages did he/she sent that were regarded as harassment) 3. Giving proof that the actions being warned for happened. If not possible, the proof doesn't have to be complete all the time, but a warning with no proof won't be considered an Official Warning. 4. Informing what will happen if the recipient continues breaking the rules. If a warning misses any of these four parts, it won't be considered an Official Warning, even if it was sent by a responsible staff member. Ban Announcements After you have banned someone, a Ban Announcement should be posted on his/her message wall within 24 hours after the ban. A Ban Announcement works pretty much like an Official Warning. That is, it also needs to have the same 4 parts, with the only differences being: *In part 4, aside from the next ban level if the user continues to break the rules, you should also include the duration of the ban you just enforced. *Plus, parts 1, 2 and 3 only apply to rules that the user has broken since the last Official Warning, you needn't account his/her wrongdoings throughout his/her whole BCoW career. Official Ratings The default rating scheme of BCoW is Meta's rating scheme. Any reasonable rating sent by a responsible staff member (i.e. one in the Content Department) and made in this format will be considered an Official Rating. This rating scheme consists of four criteria: Originality (40% of the Overall Score), Balance, Detail and Epicness (each taking 20% of the Overall Score). Bonus points can also be added to the Overall Score for good graphics, having a self-made soundtrack, or any other special achievement. The most popular among these is graphics, which has a bonus point range of +0.1 to 1.0. If you don't want to use Meta's rating scheme. You can also publish your own rating scheme. However, before ratings made with your scheme can be considered an Official Rating, your rating scheme must meet two criteria: *Your rating scheme's Overall Score must be convertible to a score on the 10-scale. *Your rating scheme must be approved by the Leader or Wikimaker. Some other notes on rating and scoring: *A conception with an Overall Score of 7.5 and up should be included in the Conception Gallery. *A conception with an Overall Score of 8.0 and up should earn an approval medal. We are making an official BCoW approval medal, but you are free to have your own. *With Meta's rating scheme, it's theoretically possible for a conception to have an Overall Score of beyond 10/10. *After you've published an Official Rating, please put that conception in your Rated Conceptions list in your userpage (if you don't have a section for this yet and is a Content Department staff member, please make one as soon as possible).